Guardian Angel follow up to Time Will Tell
by Welshwitch
Summary: Hunter meets his guardian angel


Guardian Angel follow up to Time Will Tell  
  
"Need any help, Honey?" The sight of his pregnant wife trying to put her socks on amused Hunter. With only two weeks to go Dee Dee had grown big and round. Too big and round according to herself, but she was holding up. "I don't think this very funny Rick. I feel helpless as it is. I look like a Michelin man and now I can't even do the simplest things." "Come here, I'll help." he put on her socks for her and helped her get up. "You look beautiful, like a pregnant woman should." "You are only saying that to make me feel better and it's not working." As she wiggled off he couldn't help himself, a big smile appeared on his face. This was the woman he fell for all those years ago, the woman who first became his work partner and then his partner for life. His thoughts were interrupted by a voice coming from the kitchen, "Want something to eat before you go?" "Coming." After a quick breakfast Hunter left for the precinct and Dee Dee went to do what she was getting used to do the last weeks, put her feet up and watch the daily soaps. At around eleven thirty she left the house to meet Hunter for lunch at Roofs. "Thank god for big American cars," Dee Dee thought as she managed to get behind the wheel of this big car Charlie had arranged for her to use during those last months. The longing for her red Daytona was getting stronger every day. When she arrived Hunter was already there waiting for her by his car. As a real gentleman he helped he get out and together they went in. Joe, the owner, was standing behind the counter, "Hey Dee Dee, how long?" "Just another week or two Joe." Their usual booth was almost to small for her to sit in but she managed. "So, what can I get you?" Cass, the waitress, asked them. "Two lunch specials please Cass." "Coming up." "How was the soap watching today, anything new on Days of our Lives?" Hunter wanted to know. Dee Dee gave him a 'shut up' look, "Nothing new, even if I don't watch for a week it will still be the same. Being pregnant just isn't the way I imagined it, especially the last bit." Hunter felt sorry for her, she had to carry this around he just delivered the goods. "Everything will be back to normal soon," he tried to comfort her. "Not quite, My body maybe but our lives will be different. There will be a little add on," her comment made her smile. He loved seeing her smile, it made his day. "What are you and Brad working on right now?" She wanted to hear something exiting instead of talking about her boring days. "A gang is robbing stores all over town. It's hard to get them, they keep changing their MO." "Have you talked to Sporty yet, he might know something." "Yeah I have but I haven't heard from him." "Witnesses?" "Plenty of scared store owners who claim they didn't get a good look cause it happened so fast." Cass brought their lunch and they enjoyed it in silence until Joe called Hunter, "Hey Hunter, phone call!" He went over and took the call, it was Brad. Dee Dee could tell by the way he looked it was serious police business. After he hung up, he went back to the booth, "I gotta go, that was Brad on the phone. Another robbery only this time they killed the owner. Are you gonna be okay?" "Sure, I got here in one piece remember. Go get these guys and be careful." "You know I will," he kissed her good bye and walked to the door. "She's paying," he said to Joe with a meaningful grin. "Sure Hunter, go catch some perps will ya." Hunter left not knowing what the day had in store for him.  
  
Dee Dee finished her lunch and went over to the counter to pay, "It's on the house as long as you promise to name the kid after me," Joe said with a smile. "Hmm, Joe. I had something longer in mind, maybe even two names." Dee Dee was trying to stay serious. "Longer? Two names? Poor kid." "I bet your parents didn't just name you Joe, " she was fishing now. "No you are right, they didn't. My full name is Jonathan Edward, named after my two grandpa's." "We talked about that, naming the baby after relatives but we decided not to." "How about you then," Joe asked. "Your mom is a sensible woman, she didn't name you Dee Dee." "No she didn't, but it's easier to have a short name. My full name is Deidre Ann, also named after grandparents." He gave her a wink and handed her the bill. After paying she went to the car and drove home. When she got there Charlie's car was parked in front of the house. She parked her own car in the drive and walked to the front door where he was waiting for her. The look on his face told her something bad had happened. All kind of things were racing through her mind but only one question came out, "Is he dead?" They stood there looking at each other, Charlie seeing her face going very pale, her eyes widen and the look of fear all over. She had lost the first person she had loved dearly, she wasn't going to handle a second time. "No, he's alive." A sigh of relief escaped from her lips. "But he's in critical condition, it's touch and go." "What happened?" "Let's go inside and I'll tell you." They sat down on the couch and Charlie started talking. "When Rick got at the crime scene Brad was already there. The robbers were holding two costumers hostage after they had shot the owner. They fled out the back door, let the hostages go for some reason and got into a get away car. All Brad could tell me is that one moment he saw the car coming out of the alley and the next moment he saw Rick flying over the hood and part of the roof before hitting the ground. He's in surgery right now. The doctor told me before I left that he's got serious internal injuries, a broken arm, two broken legs and numerous broken ribs. But he's alive." Dee Dee had been listening in awe, this wasn't happening not now. Charlie could see her disbelief, "Are you okay?" Of course she wasn't, stupid question. She ignored it, "Will you take me to the hospital?" "Yeah, that's why I'm here." They went to the car, he helped her get in and drove to the hospital full speed.  
  
Brad was pacing around the waiting room as they arrived. Kitty was trying to calm him down. Both of them looked up when Charlie and Dee Dee entered, "Any news?" Charlie asked Brad. "No, they are still working in him." Dee Dee sat down next to Kitty, who put a comforting arm around her, Brad kneeled in front of her "I'm sorry Dee Dee." She looked him in the eye, "It's not your fault Brad. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it." "I know but still." "He's a fighter, he'll pull through," she heard herself say the words, not sure if she believed what she had just said. The long waiting had begun. Charlie was reading a newspaper, Brad was still pacing from time to time. Kitty had send him out of the room cause he was driving her crazy. She and Dee Dee were sitting and staring in front of them. Dee Dee had her hands on her belly, suddenly she grabbed Kitty's hand and put it on there. "Feel this," she said. "Wow," Kitty said amazed. "You've got a little football player in there." Charlie looked over his paper at the two women, he couldn't help but smile. "I would love to have a baby one day," Kitty sighed. Dee Dee knew what she was thinking, they had talked about it before. Kitty had been in love with Brad for a long time but didn't have the guts to tell him. Not like Dee Dee and Rick had done. "Tell him Kitty, before it's too late." She looked at Dee Dee surprised but knew in an instant what she was talking about. "I want to, but I'm afraid what his reaction might be." "The worst thing that could happen is that he says no." "Right." "But I don't think he will, I've seen the way he looks at you. Don't wait to long." Kitty sighed again, "Why are you always right?" Dee Dee smiled, "I've been there remember." Carefully she got up from the chair, "I'm going for a walk, my back is killing me." She took a walk down the hall and when she got back the doctor had arrived. Charlie introduced her. "How is he?" "He had some pretty severe internal injuries, we had to remove his spleen, but were able to repair the rest. He slipped into a coma due to the amount of blood he lost. We gave him a couple of transfusions, now it's wait and see how he reacts to them. I can't tell if he has any brain damage, we will know more when he wakes up." "Can we see him?" Charlie asked. "His wife can, for a few minutes." "Do you think you can do this alone?" Charlie asked her. "Yeah, I think I can." The doctor walked with her to his room, "How far along are you?" he wanted to know. "Just two more weeks to go." When they got to the room she took a deep breath and went in. "Oh Rick." she whispered as her eyes filled with tears for the first time that day. Even though he was hooked up to all kinds of machines he looked peaceful lying there. Dee Dee took a chair and sat down next to the bed, taking his hand and stroking his cheek. "I'm here Rick." Tears were rolling down her face, "Please fight for us, we need you." she kissed his hand and hoped for some kind of response, but nothing happened.  
  
His mind was blurry, trying to remember what had happened. He could sense her near to him, holding his hand, talking. He wanted to respond, but his body wouldn't let him, his eyes wouldn't open, his hands wouldn't move. He was trapped in his own body.  
  
"I have to go now Rick. I'll be back tomorrow. I love you." Dee Dee walked back to the waiting room, the others were still there. They saw the sad expression on her face, the tears in her eyes. "Come on, sit down," Kitty helped her. "It's like he's not there," she started. "His body is but he isn't. I'm so tired." her eyes closed and she took a deep breath. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Kitty asked. "Would you? Thanks Kitty." During the drive home Dee Dee was staring out of the window into the dark thinking about the day. What started as a normal working day ended in a nightmare. Kitty noticed her quiet passenger, "You okay?" "Not really." "I can keep telling you it's gonna be okay, but enough is enough." "Yeah, I don't need that right now." she felt tears burning again. "Want to get something to eat?" "No, I really want to go home, I feel exhausted." It wasn't long before they pulled into the drive at the Hunter house and went in. "There is some food in the fridge if you are hungry," she said to Kitty. "The plates are." "I stayed over before, I can manage. You get some rest." Dee Dee smiled, "Okay, one thing. Could you help me with my socks?" "Sure." Fifteen minutes later she lay in bed staring at the ceiling, playing the days events in her head again, when a feeling hit her. Even though she had the support of so many friends, she felt alone. Missing the person she cared for so deeply, her soul mate. She cried herself to sleep. The next morning kitchen sounds and the smell of coffee woke her. She slipped into something comfortable and went down, "Good morning." Kitty looked up and saw her standing in the doorway, "Good morning, did you sleep well?" "Yeah I did. What time is it, aren't you supposed to be at the precinct?" "It's ten past nine and no, Charlie gave me the day off to stay with you." Dee Dee sighed and sat down, "Sometimes I just don't know what I'd do without you." "Hey that's what partners and friends are for remember. Want some breakfast?" "Just tea and toast for me thanks." After breakfast Dee Dee took a shower and got dressed. Kitty drove her to the hospital, they walked to Hunter's room together, "Hi honey, I'm back. Kitty is with me." she said taking his hand. "Hey Hunter, hang in there. We all miss you." The doctor dropped in when he saw Dee Dee, he told her there had been no change since last night. "You could try and stimulate him to wake up by letting him know you are here. They say people in a coma are aware of what's happening around them." The doctor walked out of the room leaving the two women looking at each other, "I don't know, what if he never wakes up," Dee Dee said hesitantly. "What if.?! Did you hear what you just said? You have to let him know he has something to live for Dee Dee. Don't give up on him." Kitty couldn't believe that Dee Dee McCall was sitting there, ready to throw in the towel, it just wasn't like her. "You are right Kitty, I'm sorry. Blame it on the hormones." They both smiled. "I'm gonna leave you two alone, let me know when you want me to pick you up." "Okay, thanks." The rest of the day Dee Dee stayed by his side doing what the doctor had suggested, letting him know she was there.  
  
A few days later, still no change. Dee Dee entered the room after she had lunch and saw someone sitting by his bedside, a young blond woman. She had never seen her before and was curious. "Hello, who are you?" The woman looked up, "Hello, you must be Dee Dee. Rick told me about you." Dee Dee looked at her confused, who was this woman. "Sorry, how rude of me not introducing myself, I'm Mandy. I met Rick in San Diego less than a year ago. I heard what happened from a friend. I hope you don't mind me visiting." "No, I don't mind. I'm glad that I finally meet you. We have been back to San Diego to see you, but you had moved." "Yeah, I had to go home unexpectedly. Rick didn't tell me you were pregnant?" she quickly changed the subject. "He didn't know. I found out I was after he left." "When are you due?" "End of next week and hopefully not a day longer." she said with a smile as she sat down. "I just hope Rick will be awake by then," she sighed looking at him. That's when she noticed there was a change, it looked like his skin had more color. She turned her head to tell Mandy but she had gone. "I knew I was right about you. Please take care of him and bring him back to me." All of a sudden one of the machines started to beep and wail, Dee Dee grabbed his hand. "Someone help!!" she screamed. "Don't do this to me Rick, please don't leave me." The doctor and a couple of nurses came rushing in, one of them took Dee Dee out of the room. "What's wrong?" she asked frightened. "I don't know," she said. "His blood pressure dropped." The doctor came out a few minutes later, "He's fine. One of the sensors that measures his vital signs got loose and that made the alarm go off." Dee Dee let out a sigh of relief. "If you have a minute, I would like to have a word." The doctor said to her. "I have a minute now." They went into his office and sat down. "I know you've been dreading going home every night, one of the nurses told me. And since your due date is getting closer I'd like to suggest that we set up an extra bed in your husbands room so you can stay overnight." She looked surprised, "Is that possible?" "It is now." "Thank you." That night Dee Dee hardly got any sleep, her mind was too busy and she had to get used to all the sounds around her. She was thinking of Kitty, who brought her the stuff she needed. She had finally told Brad how she felt and it turned out to be mutual. Dee Dee saw her beaming face as she told her, she was so happy for them. Kitty was definitely the best partner she could wish for and a dear friend. She rolled on her side facing Hunter, a reassuring feeling came over her. Finally she drifted off to sleep, not knowing Mandy was back watching over them.  
  
Days came and went just like the visitors, there was till no change in Hunter's condition. Dee Dee on the other hand was growing more and more tired every day, she needed for this to end soon. A week and a half since the accident, in the middle of the night she woke up. Mandy was standing next to her bed, "It's time Dee Dee," she said as she put her hand on Dee Dee's shoulder, at the same time her water broke. As soon as she called for a nurse, Mandy was gone again. The nurse rushed in, "What's wrong?" "My water just broke." "I'll get the doctor," she rushed out and returned with the doctor. "I'm gonna take a look to see how far along you are." Dee Dee was having a contraction, so she concentrated on her breathing. "Everything looks good but we have to take you upstairs." "Okay, can I have a minute?" "Sure, let us know when you are ready. Is there anyone we can call for you?" She gave the nurse Kitty's number and sat down next to Hunter. "Our baby is coming Rick, I wish you could be there with me." "He will be, in spirit." Dee Dee looked up to see Mandy standing on the other side. "I know who you are," she said to Mandy. "You are right, I am his guardian angel." "Fine job you did," Dee Dee sounded sarcastically. "I deserved that, but there are things I can't control, like this time. I didn't see it coming." Another contraction hit, she started puffing again. "Concentrate on your baby Dee Dee, Rick will be fine." They looked at each other knowing that Mandy had just crossed a crucial line. She had told Dee Dee something she wasn't supposed to as an angel, that Hunter would be fine. "I have to go honey, this little football player wants out," she said softly. Carefully and with Mandy's help she stood up and they walked to the hall together. At the nurses station they met Kitty and they helped Dee Dee into a wheelchair. Mandy disappeared again. "Who was that?" Kitty asked her. "When you have a free afternoon I'll tell you. Right now I've got someone in a hurry to get out," she said puffing.  
  
It was a smooth delivery. With Kitty's help Dee Dee gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. When the nurse lay her on Dee Dee's chest she looked into the bluest of eyes she'd ever seen. Tired and full of emotion she broke down and cried. "She's beautiful Dee Dee," Kitty said softly. "She is," she said between sobs. "She's got Rick's eyes." Some time later, after a clean up, they were brought to a room but all she wanted was go to Hunter. "It's better for you to get some rest, you look exhausted," Kitty said to her. Too tired she gave in and fell asleep. When she woke up there was something different, she tried to focus. Little by little her brain was processing what her eyes were seeing, she was looking into a pair of familiar blue eyes. "Rick?" she whispered. "Hi honey," he whispered back at her. She couldn't help the tears falling down. "She's beautiful honey," he said motioning to the little girl sleeping in her crib. "Have you seen her eyes? She's got your eyes." "Yes I saw them. What did you name her?" "I haven't yet, I wanted to wait.for you." The three people responsible for this were waiting outside the room for the right moment to walk in. "How did I get here anyway? When did you wake up?" the questions going through her mind came out. "That's our cue," Charlie said and the three of them walked in. Dee Dee looked from Hunter to Charlie, Brad and Kitty not quite understanding what was going on. Charlie started to explain: " Kitty called me after the baby was born, I came down with Brad. Because you were asleep we decided to go and see Hunter, a nurse was with him, he had just woken up. Kitty told him about the baby and that's when we came up with this plan. The doctor gave us permission to get you and the baby down here. I'm glad you're such a deep sleeper cause we had some anxious moments in that elevator! Besides we didn't want to wake you, Kitty told us how exhausted you were after the birth." "Thanks you guys," Dee Dee said getting emotional again. "We'll leave you two alone, you've got a lot to talk about," Charlie said. "Thanks again Charlie," Hunter said. Rick and Dee Dee looked at each other, "How are you feeling?" she asked him. "Sore and I can't remember what happened to me. How are you?" "Tired and very happy." Her eyes were closing, she was about to fall asleep again. "Go to sleep honey, you need it." Her eyes closed and a moment later her even breathing told him she was sleeping, he did the same. A couple of hours later Dee Dee woke up cause the baby was crying, she rang for a nurse. Betty, the nurse that was appointed to them came in, "I believe someone's hungry." She helped Dee Dee into an upright position so she could feed the baby and handed the little girl to her. She looked besides her, Hunter was still sleeping. "Have you decided on a name yet?" Betty asked. "No we haven't." "Any ideas?" "A few, but no decision yet." Dee Dee looked at the little girl who was suckling away. "I'll be back later and we will give her the first bath." "Okay." Betty left. Dee Dee noticed Hunter had woken up, "Hey gorgeous, did you sleep well?" he said to her. "I did until this young lady woke me, feeling hungry. How about you?" "Okay I guess, still a little groggy though." "Rick," she turned serious. "Did you know I was here with you the last week and a half?" "Yes I did and not just you. There were more people here." "Charlie, Brad, Kitty. You know she finally told him how she felt." "And." "Mutual. Charlie is gonna have a fit when he hears the news. Two couples in his department." Dee Dee smiled at the thought. "There was someone else here too, mostly during the night." "Mandy." "Mandy?? How did she know." "Through a friend. She will explain when you see her again soon." Hunter looked at her questioningly. "That's all I can tell you." The baby was done drinking and had fallen asleep in her arms, so she rang Betty again. "I think that bath will have to wait a while," she said as she put her in the crib. "If you feel up to it you can go and take a walk," Betty said. "Can I too," Hunter pleaded. "And expect me to push you around the place in a wheel chair?? No way!" Dee Dee said teasingly before Betty could answer. Hunter flashed her a look that made her smile the way he loved. She got out of bed carefully and slowly walked to his, planting a gentle kiss on his lips. "I wanted to do this for a long time," she whispered. "Me too, do it again." She did, this time a little longer. Betty couldn't help but smile thinking that they make such a cute couple.  
  
That evening, after the baby had a bath and a feed and all the visitors had gone, Dee Dee was lying next to Hunter in his bed. His good arm wrapped around her. That was one of the things she had really missed. She looked up at him, "What?" "Nothing, just glad to have you back." He kissed the top of her head. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the moment. When Dee Dee opened hers again she saw Mandy standing at the end of the bed. Her sitting up made Hunter open his eyes and seeing the same thing. "Mandy? How did you get in?" he asked. "That's what angels do, enter without being noticed." "Angels???" "Yes Rick angel, guardian angel to be precise. Dee Dee figured it out the night you two were standing on the deck by your house." "Guardian angel huh. So where were you when I got run over?" "Not paying attention, although I think there was nothing I could have done to prevent it. It was supposed to happen." Both Hunter and Dee Dee looked at her not quite understanding what she meant. "Supposed to happen?" Hunter repeated her words. "Why?" Dee Dee added. "I think you know the answer to that Dee Dee, look into your heart and you'll know." Dee Dee looked at Hunter and then it hit her, "It made 'us' stronger. We had grown apart and it made us come closer again, closer that ever. I felt it when you were holding me." "You are right, just like you said that night, it was a push in the right direction," Hunter answered. "Exactly! You are smart people just listen to your hearts once in a while." Mandy took a look in the crib, "She's gorgeous Dee Dee. What's her name?" "She hasn't got one yet." "Don't call her Mandy okay." "Promise, I'm not such a Manilowe fan anyway." "I think my work is done here, I'm going back to be your guardian angel and save your ass once in a while." "I won't keep you too busy then," Hunter smiled. "Mandy, thank you for being here for us," he said softly. She smiled and walked out into her own world. "What's on your mind," Hunter asked Dee Dee, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. "I think I just came up with a name. How about Angelina." "Angelina Hunter, hmmm I like it."  
  
Five weeks later. Dee Dee was driving to the hospital to pick up Hunter from his daily physiotherapy session. The cast around his arm and legs had been removed the week before and he was working hard to get his strength back. She had the radio on, tuned in to one of her favorite radio shows. It was a request show where people could ask to play a certain song for a special person or occasion. She loved hearing the stories behind the songs. "And now a very special request from Rick to Dee Dee." the DJ on the radio said. Dee Dee was stunned and had to pull over so she could listen. "Rick send me an email telling me about the rough time he and his wife had the last months but that she and their new born daughter mean the world to him. So Dee Dee especially for you, Thrown Down by Fleetwood Mac."  
  
He fell for her again She watched it happen Every day, day by day But more important Night by night She watched all come into play He held her hands She listened to what he had to say  
  
Thrown down Like a barricade Maybe now he could prove to her That he could be good for her That they should be together  
  
I've shaken your faith in me, no You've shaken my faith In everything else A decision no one made And now you're going home  
  
Faith is a hard thing To hold on to Something inside you says I don't have to You're not like other people You do what you want to You're not like other people You do what you want to  
  
Thrown down Like a barricade Maybe now he could prove to her That he could be good for her That they should be together  
  
You say you're sorry Now you should walk away But it's so overwhelming You have nothing left to say You can sit outside his door and wait Well, you can dedicate your pain to him  
  
Thrown down Like a barricade Maybe now he could prove to her That he could be good for her That they should be together  
  
About just how much He never really told her Thrown down  
  
About how difficult it had been To be without her Thrown down  
  
(Words and music by Stevie Nicks)  
  
Dee Dee felt her eyes burning and couldn't stop her tears from falling. He knew she always listened to this radio show, she never thought he would put in a request. And that song, it was their story. After drying her eyes she drove on. When she entered the hospital Hunter was already waiting for her in the central hall. He could see there was something going on, "Hey, have you been crying?" he asked her lifting up her head so he could see her dark eyes. "It was beautiful Rick, thank you." he knew in an instant what she was talking about. "I'm glad you liked it," he kissed her forehead. "Let's go home." 


End file.
